


The Ultimate Measure of a Man - Timestamp

by whiskygalore



Series: The Ultimate Measure [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was incredibly protective of Jensen, rivalling even Danneel in the mother-henning stakes at times and while Jensen and Jared's relationship had only grown stronger and closer until Jensen couldn't imagine not having Jared in his life, Chris and Danneel had taken a lot more persuading that Jared wasn't the abusive bastard they suspected he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Measure of a Man - Timestamp

"No!"

"Oh, come on Jen, please."

Jensen reversed cautiously away from the stalking spectre of his boyfriend until his butt hit the door with a dull whump and a feral grin lit up Jared's face.

Raising his arms in a vague attempt at fending Jared off, Jensen tried to calmly reason with him, "I told you Jay, I have to be there by eight to help Chris set up. If we don't leave now I'm gonna be late."

His outstretched hands were doing a pathetically half-hearted job of holding his boyfriend at bay though and Jared didn’t have too much trouble in advancing close enough to brush his lips on the sensitive skin on the underside of Jensen's jaw.

"Mmm, please Jen, pretty pretty please. You look so good with those damn jeans clinging to your tight little ass and you smell so good, and mmm, God baby, you taste so good. Just wanna make you feel good too."

"You sure know how to whine good anyway," Jensen gasped but he could feel the last scraps of his willpower fading away in direct correlation to the rise of his dick as the firm plains of Jared's body pressed against his own and he felt the scrape of his boyfriend's teeth down the smooth skin of his throat. His head thumped back against the door when Jared tugged down the collar of his T-shirt allowing him access to the pale freckled skin above his collarbone. Jared’s mouth latched on and he sucked and nibbled at Jensen's bared throat like a starving man. Slipping a hand up Jensen's tee, Jared brushed the pad of his thumb over his sensitive nipples and teased them relentlessly into taut peaks until Jensen was rutting against the hard muscle of his thigh. Dropping his hand and pushing it down between their entwined bodies, he roughly palmed Jensen's cock through the butter-soft worn denim of his jeans forcing a guttural groan from Jensen as all his blood seemed to flow straight to his cock. His weight collapsed against the door behind him as he admitted defeat and submitted completely to Jared's touch. He reached up and tangled his fingers through the thick waves of Jared's hair securing Jared's head into the curve of his throat, panting as Jared's tongue traced over the heat of the freshly etched brand he'd marked into Jensen's neck. As Jared's fingers, clumsy with haste, fumbled between them at Jensen's belt buckle, Jensen felt a weird sensation as the door seemed to vibrate insistently against his ass. Seconds later the sound of Rihanna belted out of his back pocket stopping both men dead in their tracks. Blood flow reverting back to its normal path allowed Jensen to think clearly for a second and pushing Jared away he grappled the cell phone from his pocket and answered it breathlessly.

“Hi Dannny.”

"You better be out of breath because you're rushing to get to the bar and not because you’re doing the nasty with your boyfriend, Jensen Ross Ackles," Danneel's tetchy response had a lethally sharp edge to it, enough to make Jared nervously back away a pace and adjust himself in his jeans.

Rolling his eyes at his big chickenshit of boyfriend, Jensen didn't quite lie, "we're just at the door now Danny, we're not gonna be late."

"You better not be Jen, you both promised Chris you would be there. Get your asses out the door and down here now. You know the easiest way of getting your baby face in the bar is if you're with the band."

"Hey, I do not have a baby face," Jensen bit back indignantly but Danneel, never one for extraneous social niceties had already hung up.

Ardour savagely extinguished by Danneel, Jared never even put up a token protest as Jensen grabbed their jackets and dragged him out the door.

 

Danneel and Christian had danced around each other for months. They'd flirted, teased, bickered, flat out fought and damn near driven Jensen insane before finally hooking up. Danneel thought Chris was wonderful. She had spent long hours eulogising to Jensen about how Chris's eyes were just the perfect color of blue, how he was sexy, hot, sensitive, sexy, caring, talented, sexy and had she mentioned sexy and about a million other things that added up to Chris being the ideal man for her. Well, ideal apart from one major problem. She was adamant that she wouldn't even consider dating Chris while he was still doing porn.

When Jensen had tried to talk her round on Chris's behalf she hadn’t been impressed. She had stated vehemently, categorically and surprisingly loudly much to Jensen's mortal embarrassment, (he really regretted trying to broach the subject over a grande latte in Starbucks) that she would castrate any boyfriend that screwed around on her and the fact that Chris was having sex with guys on film for the money was not exactly an excuse she was happy about.

Chris was just as mad about Danneel only thankfully he hadn't spent quite as long rhapsodising about it to Jensen. Chris had explained to him that he only did the occasional porn video to supplement his income when his music career just wasn't bringing in the bucks so Jensen honestly didn't think it would be that big a problem for him to quit. Christian however, had stubbornly dug in his cowboy booted heels and point-blank refused to capitulate to what he saw as Danneel's unreasonable demands. Both of them had been snappy and miserable for weeks until Jensen was ready to crack their obstinate heads together. He didn't even know what had finally convinced Chris to cave and quite frankly he didn't care. All he knew was Chris hadn't done porn for months now and Danneel was his biggest craziest supporter at every one of his gigs she could possibly attend. She'd even taken it upon herself to publicise the band wherever she could, from posters advertising local gigs to YouTube videos and Facebook and Twitter accounts. She was apparently a woman with a mission and Jensen wasn't at all surprised when Danneel’s hard work and Chris and the band's renewed enthusiasm paid off and a small independent record company had signed them up. They were preparing to write and record an album so tonight was to be their last gig for a few months and Jensen didn't want to miss it.

Chris had fast become one of Jensen's best friends since their first eventful meeting. At first, Jensen couldn't dislodge the niggling doubt that Chris was just being nice to him because he felt guilty about being part of the gangbang that had so royally screwed with his head. He'd let this slip to Chris the same night that Chris introduced him to tequila and Chris had punched him in the arm (Ow! fucker didn’t know his own strength) and told him in his usual straight shooting fashion that he was being a dumbass. Never the less, Chris was incredibly protective of Jensen, rivalling even Danneel in the mother-henning stakes at times and while Jensen and Jared's relationship had only grown stronger and closer until Jensen couldn't imagine not having Jared in his life, Chris and Danneel had taken a lot more persuading that Jared wasn't the abusive bastard they suspected he was. Even now, Jared still tended to be nervous and restrained in their company which frustrated Jensen no end

As far as Jensen's own porn career was concerned, it was on hiatus. He hadn't ruled out doing any more videos with Jared, but it had taken time for him to get his head around the whole porn versus real life thing and as much as he had worked on his self-esteem issues (yes thank you Danneel, you know a subscription to Cosmopolitan does not qualify you as a therapist ... no not even a self-help guru) and was secure in his relationship with Jared now, he wasn't quite ready to test that in front of the whole world. Well the parts of the world with a credit card, decent Internet connection and kinky gay porn tendencies.

 

 

The bar was heaving by the time Chris and the rest of the band took to the stage. It wasn't exactly one of the classiest nightspots in the city but it had a wide mix of patrons, a lot of whom enjoyed the kind of rocky country music Chris played. Fire regulations appeared to have been by-passed for the night in favour of bar profit but Jensen had to admit that it made for an amazing atmosphere. The band was playing brilliantly and Chris was on top form obviously revelling in the positive energy radiating from the rowdy crowd. Jensen and Jared were pressed together shoulder to knee at a small table that Danneel had nabbed while they had been helping the band carry in and set up their equipment. Danneel herself was dancing enthusiastically in front of the stage, singing along obliviously tunelessly and cheering in between each song like a rabid groupie, which Jensen found sweet in a disturbing kind of way.

The soaring heat in the bar was stifling. With the amount of bodies packed in, the air conditioning was hardly noticeable and Jensen could feel rivulets of sweat dripping steadily down his back, uncomfortably gluing his T-shirt to his skin. He took a long draw from his bottle of chilled Budweiser hoping to cool himself down or he attempted to anyway, discovering to his disappointment that he was down to the bitter dregs. He knocked his empty bottle against Jared’s arm to attract his attention and adopted what he hoped was an endearing pout, yeah maybe he hadn't quite mastered Jared's pitiful puppy dog expression yet but he had definitely picked up a trick or two. Taking the not so subtle hint, Jared drained the last of his own bottle, brushed his lips casually across the top of Jensen's head and set off to battle his way through the sea of bodies to the bar.

Jared had barely left when Chris announced that the band was taking a short break prompting Danneel’s arrival at the table. She collapsed exhausted onto the bench seat beside Jensen and plastered herself to his side. Her flushed face was shining with perspiration but alight with a dazzling smile that Jensen always loved seeing. Her hot sweat-sticky body pressed against his own though was enough to send him from uncomfortable to need to cool down, right the hell now, within moments. Shouting in his friend's ear and gesturing towards the door, Jensen let Danneel know, he was heading to the restroom.

Walking past the bafflingly long line of antsy women queuing outside the ladies washrooms, Jensen was relieved to find the men's room not quite so busy. He unbuttoned himself at the urinals and was in the middle of relieving himself when he heard sniggering to the side of him. Convincing himself he was being paranoid Jensen steadfastly ignored it.

"Christ Dave, you should see the size of this kid's dick, it's fucking tiny."

Ok, that was harder to ignore. Willing his bladder to hurry the hell up already, Jensen kept his eyes carefully focused on the mouldy grout in-between the dingy grey tiles in front of him and pretended that his face was not turning beet red in embarrassment.

A nasally voice at the other side of him joined in, “shit Jimmy, don't think you could even call that puny little thing a dick, how the hell could you fuck a woman with that pathetic prick."

He could feel that the guy speaking was disturbingly close to him, too close, so close that he could feel a spray of spittle hitting his cheek when the jerk spoke and smell the whisky oozing off him. At last, Jensen finished peeing and trying to hide the jitter of his hands, he hurriedly tucked himself away, buttoned up and moved away to give his hands a quick wash and splash some cold water on his burning face.

"You're right Jimmy; no way he's gotten any pussy with that shrimp dick. Watcha bettin the kid’s a fag, probably the only way he gets any is to take it up the ass. Hey kid, you a pillow-biter?"

Keeping his head down, Jensen patted some cold water on his face then wiped his damp hands nervously on the thighs of his jeans and prepared to make a hasty exit.

"Hey kid, we're talking to you. You ever tried sticking that useless dick of yours in a juicy cunt or do you have to bend over and take it up the ass?"

With a growing sense of dread, Jensen turned and found himself backed against the sinks and effectively hemmed in by the two sneering men. They were about the same height as him but both were beefier with muscles and fat bulging beneath their checked shirts. One had long dark hair a bit like Jared's but lank and oily while the other had a shaved head; probably to disguise the fact he was going bald. Nobody else was paying attention to them, everyone in the room was studiously avoiding looking their way, doing their business and leaving as quick as possible. Well thanks a lot douchbags, thought Jensen steeling himself to make a quick run back to the safety of the bar and his friends.

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone." Jensen tried to squeeze between them and walk away only to have meaty hands on his chest shoving him backwards until the lip of the sink was jammed painfully against the small of his back.

"There's no need to be like that kid, we're just curious. Now answer Jimmy's question. Do you have to take it up the ass cause you ain't got a dick? You a homo boy?”

Anger and fear pulsated inside of Jensen and his hands curled instinctively into tight fists at his sides. Plastering a smirk across his face, he smiled at baldy, "Well Jimmy thanks for your interest and yeah actually I am gay but seeing as how you were the one checking out other guy’s dicks and you sure seem fascinated by my ass, maybe I’m not the only one."

As both men gaped open mouthed, no doubt shocked at the little twink's nerve, Jensen deftly wriggled out of their loosened grip, ducked between the two men and fled the room as quickly as he could without breaking full out into a panicked run. He just wasn't quick enough. As soon as he thought he'd gotten away, he felt hands brusquely grabbing him and before he could do anything to prevent it, he was being manhandled out of a nearby fire-exit. The back of his head hit the solid brick wall behind him hard enough for pyrotechnics to explode in front of his eyes and a grunt burst from his lips when a fist slammed into his stomach folding him in half and punching the air from his lungs. Struggling to catch his breath, Jensen found himself forcibly straightened up, pinned to the wall and facing two pissed off thugs who were glaring menacingly at him in the flickering amber glow of the streetlights.

"No dirty fag gets away with talking to us like that." Jensen could practically taste the alcohol on the sour breath of the bald gorilla restraining him against the rough brick of the wall.

"Looks like little sissy boy has a boyfriend," the lanky haired lout joined in hauling down the front of Jensen's T-shirt to fully expose the hickey that was peering out beneath his top. "Bet you're a real slut aren't ya boy, bet you would get down on your knees right here and beg to suck our cocks if we let you."

"I wouldn't go near your diseased dicks with a ten foot pole, rubber gloves and a goddamn gas mask, ass wipe," Jensen couldn't stop himself from snarking. The resulting smack to the side of his face was hardly unexpected but stung like hell all the same.

"You've got a real smart mouth on you don't you bitch," snarled baldy. "Let’s see if you’re so cocky once we’ve messed up that pretty face.”

Spitting blood out of his mouth onto the shirt of the fucktard in his face, Jensen smirked, “aw you think I’m pretty, thanks man but I already have a boyfriend and you aren’t my type. Ignorant morons don’t really do it for me. I bet Dave’ll suck your dick if you ask nice enough though,” and Jesus fuck, when did Jensen's mouth disengage completely from his self-preservation instincts?

"I’m gonna rip your pathetic baby dick off and feed it to you, you stupid little bitch.” Jimmy growled, shaking Jensen’s shoulders violently and cracking his head against the wall yet again. Jensen’s abused skull was seriously fed up of that shit. “I’m gonna turn you into a real pussy boy. What do you think your boyfriend'll say about that, fag? Do you think he'll even notice your useless little dick is gone? He'll probably be grateful not to have to look at it anymore."

An unexpected burst of noise startled all three men into a sudden standstill. They watched as the fire exit door swung wide open and a tall figure stepped hesitantly out into the shadows of the alleyway. A very familiar voice called out, "Jen, you out here?"

Taking full advantage of Jared's unwitting distraction, Jensen was the first man to break out of the frozen tableau. He abruptly jerked his head forward, the top of it catching Jimmy perfectly across the nose. Jensen felt the sickening crunch of the man’s nose as it fractured and the resultant yell of pain caused him a guilty flare of satisfaction. As Jimmy's hands automatically dropped from Jensen's shoulders to cover his bleeding nose, Jensen didn't hesitate before kneeing him in the balls as brutally as he could. Jimmy dropped like a stone in front of him, curled himself up on the dank ground clutching his testicles with a pitiful keen. His slack-jawed friend Dave's expression transformed from astonished bewilderment to fury in several slow motion seconds but as he rushed at Jensen, Jensen fleetly kicked his leg out and smashed the stiff sole of his leather boot against the man's kneecap, stopping him abruptly and sending him sprawling to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Aargh! You stupid bitch, I’m gonna..." Dave hauled himself up onto his good knee trying to get to Jensen.

"You're going to do what exactly? You gonna limp home and tell everyone you got your ass handed to you by a gay kid cause that's what just happened asshole." Jensen retorted belligerently as adrenaline coursed though his system.

"We're gonna find your pansy ass and show you how real men fucking fight, then we're gonna cut off that tiny stump of a dick of yours and..."

The man on the ground just didn't know when to shut up and Jensen had heard more than enough, wrenching back his fist he punched Dave's snarling face hard enough to fire shock waves through his whole body and pitch Dave backwards onto the ground with a pained grunt.

"You think you know anything about being real men?" Jensen exploded. "Real men don't pick fights with kids half their age! Real men don't fight two against one! Real men don't judge people by the size of their dick! I'm a bigger man than either of you two pussies will ever be."

A hand on his shoulder stopped Jensen’s tirade and had him whipping round; fists raised and ready to defend himself.

"Hey, Jen it's okay it's only me." Jared placated stepping back out of Jensen’s space.

“Jesus,” Jensen exhaled, he had completely forgotten Jared was there and that realisation was enough to pull him out of his fighting stance and throw himself into Jared’s waiting arms.

“What the hell Jensen, are you alright?” Jared said with worry contorting his face. His hands were flitting continuously over Jensen as though reassuring himself that his boyfriend was in one undamaged piece.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Good was maybe a slight exaggeration. Now that his fight or flight response had well and truly worn itself out, Jensen was feeling decidedly wobbly. His hands were trembling, his legs felt like he was balancing on jello and there was a fair chance that he was about to puke on his boots. "Can we just go home, please? I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Sure babe. Just let me give Danneel a quick call to explain," Jared said slipping his cell from his pocket and searching for her number as he draped an arm securely around Jensen and led him from the alley.

 

 

By the time they got home, - Jared's home, Jensen knew better than to argue about that with Jared when his 'over-protective boyfriend mode' was flashing on red alert - Jensen had explained what happened back at the bar and Jared had relayed most of it back to Danneel. One thing was certain, if those brain-dead assholes hadn't had the sense to get out of that alley before Danneel, Chris and the bouncers found them, the injuries that Jensen had inflicted were going to be the least of their worries.

"So," Jared said, pressing an ice pack onto Jensen's swollen knuckles and another onto the blossoming purple bruise across his cheek, "you were totally awesome back there. Are you secretly a ninja, like mild mannered Jensen Ackles by day and caped crusader by night?"

"No Jared, I am not Batman. I do own a mask or a utility belt." Jensen smiled then winced at the ache across his cheekbone.

"Damn I really wanted to see your bat-cave dude.” Jared said with his dimples flashing. “Seriously though Jen, you were amazing back there, do you have a black belt in karate or something?"

"No Jay, no black belt just a lot of practise fighting off homophobic bullies. Growing up in small town Texas wasn't always a picnic. I was good looking but smaller and skinnier than all the jocks, I was in the music and drama club rather than on the football team and it wasn't exactly a well kept secret that I liked boys. All that combined did not make me mister popularity. I had to learn to defend myself and that usually meant aiming for the soft squishy parts then running like hell."

"I hate that you had to live through that crap, "Jared said removing the soggy ice-packs and dumping them carelessly on the floor, "and I'm sorry that you still have to put up with ignorant dickheads like those two morons but you were a total badass tonight and hot as hellfire. I've been half-hard since you head butted that guy back in the alley."

"Jesus Jared, you're a weirdo sometimes," Jensen shook his head in disbelief at his horny boyfriend. "I think I'm a bit too sore for strenuous activities tonight."

"Why don't you just lean back and let me kiss your boo-boos better."

Jensen snorted, "My boo-boos? Jared I'm not three."

"Come on baby, let me make you feel good," Jared persisted leaning in towards him. "Tell me where those bastards hurt you."

Saying no to Jared was still not something Jensen was very adept at especially when his dick usually sided with his boyfriend, so choosing the path of least resistance, Jensen pointed to the back of his head. "My head got bumped."

Jared frowned but lightly traced his fingers over the back of Jensen's head before leaning over and carefully kissing the small lump that was hidden beneath his hair.

Just having Jared so close to him, smelling the familiar soothing scent of his spicy aftershave and feeling the comforting heat of his body seeping into his own was enough to make Jensen completely relax. Sinking back into the sofa he let the tension drain from his muscles and met Jared's concerned gaze with a small encouraging smile. Tilting his face, Jensen pointed to his bruised cheek, "they hit my face too."

Dipping his head Jared brushed his lips delicately over the damaged skin. Jensen flexed the stiff fingers of his sore hand and lifted it up for his boyfriend’s inspection. Jared cradled Jensen’s injured hand in his own and tenderly kissed each swollen knuckle one by one. When his eyes met Jensen's they were so obviously brimming with raw unrestrained love that Jensen felt as though all the air had been sucked from the room, his heart stuttered and the breath caught in his lungs.

"Where else baby?" Jared's voice was cracked and rougher than Jensen had ever heard it.

"They punched me in the stomach," Jensen softly admitted which drew a fierce growl from his boyfriend and a ferocious spark of anger to flash across his eyes.

Sinking onto his knees between Jensen's spread legs, Jared brushed his fingers up Jensen's thighs, his thumbs skimming either side of his boyfriend's cock before taking hold of his t-shirt and rucking it up to his chest. Jensen's heartbeat was racing out of control as Jared torturously slowly licked his way from Jensen’s belt buckle up his fluttering stomach before he dipped his tongue in the hollow of Jensen's navel and practically tongue-fucked it, which shouldn't have made Jensen moan and squirm under him as much as it did. Stopping and looking at Jensen with a wicked smirk, Jared asked, "anywhere else you need kissed better Jen?"

With a shaking hand, Jensen pointed hopefully to the small bulge of his erection. Jared raised his eyebrows, "they hurt your cock baby?"

Jensen nodded gravely, "they hurt his feelings Jay."

"Well we can't have that can we baby, that's just awful. I think this deserves a very special kiss," Jared said returning Jensen's grave nod with an impressively straight face.

Deftly unfastening Jensen's belt before undoing the buttons of his jeans, Jared licked his lips when he saw that Jensen had been going commando all night and his cock was flushed red and erect, a drop of precome beading at the slit.

"God you're so beautiful baby. Look at your cock all stiff and dripping for me already, gonna make you feel so good. Gonna swallow you down and suck until you shoot your big load straight down my throat sweetheart."

Jensen whimpered and tipped his hips up automatically towards the sweet promise of Jared's mouth. Looking up at Jensen with a salacious grin, Jared slowly flicked out his tongue and licked from under Jensen's smooth balls up to the leaking tip of his cock, swirling his tongue over the head in lazy circles. He did it again and again, slurping messily like he was savouring his favourite ice-cream, until there was spit and precome saturating Jensen's dick and dripping down his balls and Jensen was a writhing begging wreck.

"Please Jay, suck my cock. Please please Jay...fuck...God...just please...just suck it. Goddamn Jared! Stop teasing me you asshole...oh God...oh God...please please baby," Jensen felt as though a fever was consuming him, burning him up. His insides were twisting into knots with the delicious sensations but it wasn't enough, wasn't nearly enough, wasn't what his body was screaming for.

Finally, unable to handle any more teasing, Jensen grabbed handfuls of Jared's hair and yanked his head down while desperately thrusting his cock up towards Jared's sinful lips. He almost cried in relief when Jared finally opened his mouth and took his pulsing cock into the heavenly warmth of his mouth. Jared sucked until his cheeks hollowed and Jensen's eyes almost rolled back in his head. White noise was thundering in Jensen's ears and he was barely restraining himself from barrelling over the edge and coming when Jared opened his mouth wider, swallowed his cock down deeper and took his tight balls into his mouth as well. The wet suction, Jared's sensational tongue and the amazing vibrations as he hummed around Jensen's dick was more than Jensen could take. With a yelled curse, he tangled his fingers tight in Jared's hair and flooded his mouth with load after load of come. Jared suckled his cock through the last ripples of his orgasm while Jensen shook underneath him, only releasing him when he was sure he had milked out the very last drops of come. Blearily opening his eyes Jensen looked down to see Jared's dark eyes focused totally on him while he furiously jerked his own cock. Dipping his thumb to Jared's mouth, Jensen wiped up a trail of leaking spunk and pushed it through his boyfriend’s puffy flushed lips. Jared greedily sucked the offered come from Jensen's thumb and by the time Jensen had fed him the last sticky drip, he was coming himself in violent spurts.

 

Dragging a loose-limbed Jared into his arms, Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's and lovingly kissed him. Tasting the bitter flavour of his own come on his boyfriends tongue simply made him moan and deepen the kiss, hungrily licking the taste into his own mouth.

"Well did it work?" Jared asked eventually against Jensen's unbruised cheek.

"Did what work?" asked Jensen, wondering absently if his orgasm or the lump on his head was making him sleepy.

Standing up with one hand on his jeans and the other pulling Jensen to his feet, Jared said, "did I manage to make your dick feel better?"

Grabbing his boyfriend’s outstretched hand, Jensen replied with a laugh, "trust me Jay, my dick feels totally fucking phenomenal."


End file.
